


every shooting star

by xpowderblue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Cafe gfs, Communication, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpowderblue/pseuds/xpowderblue
Summary: Meeting the guardians of the love of your life somehow never goes well. It's a part of life, rejections and all. And, really, all it matters to Quin is what Jaehee thinks, but it doesn't stop all of this from hurting.





	1. the rain before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaehee_Is_Baehee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehee_Is_Baehee/gifts).



> for my STINKY BIRB QUIN. go eat a yoosung beaute.

It’s a nice day, Quin thinks. There hasn’t been a lot of customers and most of them were friendly. It’s cool, yet sunny and her shift is almost finished. Best of all, her amazing girlfriend, Jaehee Kang, is sitting at a table, eating a heart shaped cookie Quin made in the cutest way, and giving her dopey, loving looks every 3.5 seconds.

She’s been working too hard, Quin thinks, as always, so she picked up todays shift, but Jaehee came anyway to support her. If this helps her relax, then so be it. Quin can hardly complain about seeing so much of her wonderful girlfriend. And despite her protests, she kind of likes it when Jaehee fusses over her.

People don’t do much of that, usually. It’s … a change of pace to have someone so caring about Quin’s wellbeing that it makes her heart warm every time.

It’s a good thing, something Quin doesn’t want to lose.

Putting her apron down and hanging it up in the kitchens, Quin goes back out to join her girlfriend, who smiles brightly at her.

“Hey there,” Quin winks, and gives her a quick peck on the lips, “missed me?”

“Of course,” Jaehee says fondly, “always”

“I could just come over when I finish, you know” Quin says, but she’s actually very happy to see her earlier, “you don’t have to come all this way for me”

“I wanted to,” Jaehee says, “and, there’s something I should talk to you about”

“Oh,” Quin freezes, was this something bad? “Is there something wrong? Are you ok?”

“No, I’m fine,” Jaehee reassures her quickly, “it’s about this evening,”

“The dinner with your family-” Quin finished, “is-is that still on? What’s wrong?”

“Yes,” and Jaehee sighs tiredly, “I, I thought I should just warn you that my family could be…harsh. Especially my aunt, who doesn’t really approve of anything I do.”

“I- I’ve heard you mention them,” Quin furrows her brows, “I’m sorry, is there anything I can do?”

“No. Well, I… I don’t know. My aunt had my uncle do,” Jaehee cringes, “a background search on you, and-“

“They didn’t like what they saw,” Quin finished. Right. That’s pretty common, as a liberal arts major and very involved in activism, a lot of older people, especially conservative ones did not like it, at all. Even her own parents complained endlessly about her ‘notorious behaviour’ but, they don’t really talk anymore.

“They barely accepted my attraction to a girl,” Jaehee confesses, then steels her gaze “I’m my own person, and I won’t let anyone else make choices for me,

“but,” her voice falters a bit, and Quins feels her heart ache, “they’re the only family I have”

“I understand,” Quins reaches out to hold Jaehee’s hands, “I promise, I’ll try my best to convince them I’m a good choice”

“you always are,” Jaehee gives Quin a soft smile, and pulls her in for another kiss.

Jaehee looked more stressed than she’s willing to show, but that’s always the case, Quin learned. She prefers to think logically about everything but it doesn’t mean feelings doesn’t seep through. And when it does, Quin’s ready to support her, in any way she could.

And that might include going the extra mile to prepare for the dinner tonight. After a particular weird phone call with Jumin

_“hey, um, can I borrow one of your ex-stepmother’s dresses”_

_“yes.”_

_“it’s that easy?”_

_“I support you and Jaehee. Business wise, you make her 32.6 % percent more productive”_

_“get a hobby dude.”_

So there she was, in a soft Burberry brown, blonde hair in a tight bun and a borrowed string of pearls from Jumin too. She’s nervous, more nervous than ever before because this is obviously a big deal to Jaehee and she’s already kind of ruining it before she ever did anything.

Maybe, she thinks, maybe it’s all the rejections she’s ever face and the one she can’t. She’s heard every horrible thing coming out the mouth of her own mother, _“you never listen to me, you’re such a burden, I wish I never had you”  “you’re the biggest mistake of my life”_

_“maybe if you weren’t such a terrible mother-”_

And suddenly she’d be on the floor, with a bruise waiting for tomorrow morning. And The ex-girlfriend, telling her, _“you’re too much sometimes” “I can’t deal with you” “you’re mom is right-“_

_No, too much_. Quin tilts her head back and sighs, her eyes already glassy.

And when she met Jaehee. It’s like, Quin found out for the first time in her life that love is real. Even if it’s through a cellphone, Jaehee broke through whatever barriers Quin had and made her feel like she’s someone worth loving.

_“you’re always there for me Quin,” “thank you for listening.” “you’re the best friend I’ve ever had” “you’re so kind.” “…I think I love you”_

The thought of disappointing Jaehee tonight physically hurt.

It’s one thing she’s done right and can’t afford to lose.

Next to her, her phone rang with messages of encouragement from everyone, and Seven’s usual incoherent shrieking

_Jumin Han: best of luck_

_Zen: it might help if I came ;)_

_Yoosung: dude stop. Quin! They’ll love you! Who doesn’t_

_Seven: ffffff meow fffff eeee dkdkdkdkd g_

_Jumin Han, Zen, Yoosung left the chatroom_

_Seven: why?! :0_

Here goes nothing, Quin thought as she heard the doorbell to her apartment ring.


	2. living, breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stereotypical awful guardians, but very much existing.
> 
> did this @ 2 am .. tired zzzsnzz

“you look amazing,” Jaehee compliments as soon as she sees Quin, and kisses her. it calms her down a bit, but- “don’t be nervous, they’ll love you. Just be yourself”

And that’s why she loves her so much.

“Thanks,” Quin takes a deep breath, “I’m ready.”

The restaurant they entered was on the top floor of a new, five star hotel and glistening in marble and gold speckles. There’s soft music in the background played by a live pianist and the wait staff had shoes worth more than her entire life.

It’s all so intense. Quin feels like throwing up.

 _Thanks a lot, Jumin,_ Quin mentally curses the helpful, loyal friend that set this up.

“it’s going to be alright,” Jaehee whispers soothingly in Quin’s ear, and squeezes her hand, and Quin give her a shaky smile.

Maybe it won’t be so bad, Quin thinks.

Then, immediately changed her mind after seeing the unimpressed scowl on Jaehee’s aunt’s face.

“You’re a bit late.” Her aunt says, surveying Quin with a disappointed look, “not very polite”

“I apologize,” Jaehee cuts in smoothly, her words sound practiced and polished. “I was not aware there would be so much traffic”

“It’s fine,” her uncle gives Jaehee a warm smile, “sit down, I’ve been meaning to meet you”

“So.” Jaehee’s aunt turns to Quin, and squints, “what are you doing right now? Working?”

“I’m in college, and helping Jaehee run her café,” Quin answers, and she does not sound like herself.

“Yes, linguistics,” Her aunt’s voice was almost mocking, “what future do you plan with _that_ ”

“sweetheart-“ her uncle cuts in-

“It’s ok,” Quin says, and Jaehee squeezes her hand in support under the table, “I want to be an official translator, and work in peacekeeping around the world.”

“She’s very interested in saving the world,” Jaehee gives Quin a fond look, “one of the things I love about her”

“And you couldn’t love that in a man?” her aunt cuts in and Jaehee looks much less confident. Her uncle is quiet, and looks guiltily in agreement.

“you can’t really help who you love-“ Quin tries to defend her girlfriend, and that really doesn’t help.

“Let’s talk about something else,” her uncle cuts in, finally, and Jaehee barely seem relieved, “you met working with the RFA?”

“Yeah,” Quin answers, “I-“

“Replaced the cultist,” her aunt cuts in, “took her phone and apartment for a while, do you still live there?”

“Yeah, not for long, Jaehee and I are moving in to-“ and suddenly, every eye was on her.

Oh god. What? Jaehee quickly takes her hand away and her mouth drops, Quin felt her heart sink into her stomach.

“and you didn’t think to discuss with us?” her uncle fills in the silence,

“it’s not final.” Jaehee answers, glaring at Quin who frozen in her seat. “I’ve only made a suggestion”

Ok so that’s… cold. She made a mistake but, she didn’t expect Jaehee to react like that. They’ve already signed the lease for next month, is this really over?

Maybe she did overstep but was Jaehee really that afraid of people knowing?

_“I’m my own person, and I won’t let anyone else make choices for me”_

No, it’s her- she’s the bad seed, the embarrassment, the daughter that never should have been born-

Her head is ringing.

“Quin.” Jaehee hisses, and tugs on her sleeve, bringing her back to reality. Was that a little bit harder then- “Are you going to order?”

Food is the last thing on her mind but she nods, and says the first thing she sees on the menu.

“Excuse me,” Quin stood up, purse in her hand, “I need to -bathroom.” And she makes a beeline away from the table.

She can hear Jaehee after her, calling her name but she just walks faster, until she reaches the ladies room and leaves against the sink,

“What’s going on?” Jaehee crosses her arms, and Quin feels trapped,

“Quin,” Jaehee sighs, it’s frustrating, she sounds almost disappointed, “I know my aunt is … difficult, but did you have to fight her all night? And that outburst doesn’t help things! Neither does ignoring the rest of the conversations.”

“I swear I’m not trying to-“ her voice sounds small, tired, and she can barely hear herself.

“you promised.” Jaehee says, voice raising, there’s a slight crack, “you promised you’d try but I guess you don’t care, do you? Maybe we shouldn’t-”

Oh but the thing was, she does.

Quin cares, Quin cares so damn much and she felt her heart shatter right there and there’s nothing she could do except run because she can’t handle the end of that sentence.

Elevators, stairs and people, all a blurry in her watery eyes. She doesn’t know where she’s going but it needs to be quiet. Jaehee’s no longer following her, so maybe she meant that.

God, how did everything go so wrong.

Everything Quin was afraid of, about herself, about what could happen all happened. Because she couldn’t be good enough for anyone.

She drops her shoulder and sinks her trembling hands into the sand, the emptiness of the lake grounds sent a cold shiver down her spine. It’s just her, and stones in the sand, gather dust. Through glassy, red eyes, Quin watch the sun go down, the sky fading into the night, unsurprised by the wet tears staining her cheek.

Was this a long time coming? Did Jaehee want it to be over but didn’t know until now?

Why wasn’t she good enough?

Jaehee was the one that Quin did everything for, because Jaehee always looked at Quin like she was her whole world and Quin felt like it. She can’t blame Jaehee for leave, or falling out of love but,

She can’t felt but feel bitterness rise up in her chest. She really thought she was worth something for once.

Now, now it’s over. Gone. And again, the things she touched crumbled into ashes and flew away.

“Quin?” a soft voice behind her pulls her out of her haze, it’s Jaehee, panting and catching her breath. There’s tears in her eyes, “oh, thank god. Quin… I’m sorry”

“it’s my fault,” Quin looks down as Jaehee sits next to her, “you’re right about me I-“

“No, I… panicked and took it out on you,” Jaehee cuts in, “I’m so sorry. I’ve been so stressed about today, and I’ve hearing all these awful things my aunt say about you, about us these last few weeks and I took it out on you. I thought I was ok, I was calm when I talk to her but … it poisoned me, and I let it hurt you.”

“Oh,” Quin breathes, her voice uneven- did that mean, “I thought I-“

“You did nothing wrong,” Jaehee said immediately, “and I’m so, so sorry I made you feel-“

“It’s ok,” Quin reach out and pulled Jaehee into a tight hug, “I’m sorry you had to deal with them, I should have asked and-“

“you did,” Jaehee says, her head nestled on Quins shoulder, “I didn’t answer honestly”, I promise, I’ll try harder”

“I guess,” Quins confesses, her voice quiet, “I’m kind of the same, I was so nervous about tonight, I worked myself into thinking about every bad memory I had, I was so scared of losing you, because I always ruin everything and-“

“Oh, Quin, I’m sorry,” Jaehee says, stroking her girlfriend’s back gently, “I never wanted to make you feel this way. You make my life better, you’re work with the RFA and the way you always think about helping everyone- I love you so much”

Quin looks back at Jaehee incredulously- she thinks it’s the first time she’s heard any like that and it.

It doesn’t feel real.

Jaehee Kang doesn’t feel real. The happiness, all the love she’s felt is probably more than she did all her life and it hurts, in a good way. It makes her hope, maybe she is worth something and maybe even deserves love.

“Are we still… moving in together,” Quin asks after a moment of comfortable silence, and felt Jaehee drop her arms and pull away. And Quin’s breath hitches in panic.

“I-I meant to talk about that tonight,” Jaehee takes a deep breath, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and,”

In her coat pocket, she pulls out a small, black box,

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Quin, marry me?”

Quin doesn’t think twice before tackling Jaehee with tear soaked kisses and repeating yes, into the sand with Jaehee protesting and kissing her back, happily.

“I meant to make tonight perfect, so I can ask you” Jaehee admits, lying under the stars with Quin over her, “I’m sorry it happened like that”

“It feels pretty perfect right now,” Quin says, and it really does.


End file.
